


Las cosas que hacemos por amor

by HarryMason



Series: Obras aborrecibles de Fanfiction [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMason/pseuds/HarryMason
Summary: Jaime sabe que ha hecho cosas malas en el pasado, pero ninguna de ellas se compara con haberle roto el corazón a Ser Brienne de Tarth.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Obras aborrecibles de Fanfiction [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885627
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Las cosas que hacemos por amor

Jaime podría recriminarse muchas cosas. Su amorío incestuoso con Cersei, el haber arrojado a Brandon Stark de aquella torre, ahorcar a su propio primo cuando era prisionero de los Stark...

Si. Cada que veía en retrospectiva, al hombre le pesaba recordar aquellos momentos, la culpa lo carcomía y su conciencia lo martirizaba cada que esas memorias venían a su cabeza. Pero ninguna dolía más que la que había ocurrido un par de semanas atrás. Cuando escuchó las suplicas y los sollozos llenos de dolor de Brienne, su voz rogándole que se quedara a su lado. Ver que los zafiros que la moza tenía por ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

La había dejado allí, a la intemperie, a merced de la luz de la luna y el frío que calaba hasta los huesos.

No merecía el haber sobrevivido. Los caminantes debieron de haber sido su fin. No había merecido el ser amado de esa manera. No se mereció el ser feliz por aquellas semanas. Había sido indigno de haber compartido el lecho con la doncella de Tarth y haber tomado la virginidad de aquella mujer. De haberla besado y tocado en los lugares mas insospechados. De haberle hecho el amor en varias ocasiones.

Ella lo había amado tanto y el a cambio habría roto su corazón.

Sacudió la cabeza, convenciéndose por enésima vez de lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Solo el conocía a Cersei lo suficiente como para vaticinar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Solo el era consiente de el monstruo en el que ella se había transformado.

Cada que imaginaba el rostro de su gemela, venía a su mente también el del Rey Aerys II. Ambos se combinaban, las voces se mezclaban en una cacofonía infernal de la que solo se escuchaba una frase, un mantra que se repetía sin cesar.

_"Quémenlos a todos"_

La visión estremeció a Jaime durante todo su viaje, pero también lo llenaba de seguridad, de que estaba en lo correcto al haber tomado esa decisión.

Brienne no estaría a salvo si Cersei estaba sentada en el Trono de Hierro. Y si el mantenerla a sana y salva implicaba el separarse de ella y ganarse su odio, era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

 _—Las cosas que hacemos por amor.—_ Murmuró el Lannister cuando alcanzó a ver las afueras de King's Landing.

_**Semanas después.** _

El barco se mecía bruscamente de vez en cuando. Los movimientos le sacaban gruñidos de dolor. Con las costillas magulladas, una piernas herida, laceraciones en las extremidades y una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla, Jaime intentaba mantenerse despierto. Quería estar despejado para cuando llegase a Tarth.

Los sucesos de las semanas pasadas aún le revolvían la cabeza. El perro, Arya Stark. Nunca pensó encontrárselos en los pasadizos del Red Keep. Luchar hombro con hombro con una joven entrenada por los asesinos sin rostro y un hombre que le temía al fuego y que aún así había visto visiones en las llamas.

Claro estaba que ellos tampoco imaginaron que pelearían junto con un viejo leon, lisiado y que meses atrás había sido su acérrimo enemigo.

Recordó estar en el imponente salón del trono, rebanar las gargantas de sus antiguos hermanos juramentados de la Guardia Real. Ver a la imponente montaña siendo finalmente derribada por el sabueso y la joven norteña. Se vio a sí mismo degollando a su hermana, con la sangre fluyendo y empapándole la ropa. Alcanzó a verla sonreír antes de que cerrara los ojos.

Una última sonrisa triunfal, segura de que aun estando muerta, había cumplido su propósito. Rememoró la estrategia que ella le había contado cuando voló el Septo de Baelor. Supo que la ciudad estaba condenada.

A penas se habían alejado de King's Landing gracias a un pequeño bote en la bahía de Blackwater cuando escucharon las explosiones. Los gritos se fueron apagando poco a poco a medida que las llamas esmeraldas aumentaban. Vieron al dragón de la reina Targaryen sobrevolándo la ciudad. Lo habían observado hasta que la bestia se alejó en el horizonte con Daenerys montándolo y la noche se cernió sobre ellos. El incendio _había durado cinco días, hasta que al cielo le había dado por llover._

Se había sentido tan cansado e ido aquellos días. Apenas y fue consiente de lo que ocurrió en las reuniones del consejo improvisado. Solo recordaba con fuerza tres cosas. Las lágrimas de alegria que Tyrion había derramado al encontrarlo. La media sonrisa en el rostro de Sansa Stark. A Daenerys Targaryen con una mano moviéndose discretamente sobre la notoria curva en su vientre mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Esperó ver a Brienne a un lado de la dama de Winterfell pero no. Se había acercado a la joven Stark, preguntando por la rubia de ojos azules. La mujer le respondió que Ser Brienne había sido liberada de su juramento. Que había vuelto a casa.

Tyrion lo dejo marchar hasta que probó que podía mantenerse en pie. Y ahí estaba, en un barco inestable que estaba a punto de hacerlo vomitar.

Se bajo de el en cuanto la nave atracó. Pregunto a algunos lugareños en donde se encontraba Evenfall Hall. Los hombres le miraron extrañados pero le indicaron cómo podía llegar a ese lugar.

La expectación de volver a ver a la mujer que amaba lo llenaba de una urgencia que solo había sentido una vez. Cuando había regresado a Harrenhal po _r_ ella hacía tantas lunas atrás. Esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero no llegó al castillo. Detuvo su marcha en un Páramo enorme. A lo lejos vio a un par de figuras que le resultaron conocidas. La de un joven escudero que entrenaba y una mujer alta y de cabello dorado.

Se acercó con lentitud, Podrick detuvo su entrenamiento al verlo. La mujer le recriminó y se dio la vuelta intentado comprender que había llamado la atención del joven.

Jaime no supo porque había pensado que Brienne no era bonita.

No sabía si había sido el anhelo por verla, pero sentía que tenía algo especial, sus ojos brillaban, el cabello estaba un poco más largo, la capa azul que la envolvía por completo le sentaba bien.

—Ser, creo que mi espada necesita afilarse.—Excalmo Podrick con torpeza.—Iré a ver al herrero.

El hombre se alejó a zancadas de allí.

Estuvieron en silencio por minutos. Incrédulos.

—Ya no llevas la armadura...

Brienne río amargamente.

—Yo...—Jaime sintió las palabras en su garganta intentando salir, le costaba ponerlas en orden. La rubia se acercó a él y antes de que pudiera hacer algo le soltó una bofetada que lo dejó viendo estrellas. Extrañamente, ella no se veía enfadada.

—Se lo que hiciste.—La mujer habló.—Que volviste a hacer honor a tu sobrenombre. Matareyes.—Brienne casi imaginaba la sonrisa de Lady Sansa al escribir aquel mensaje que le había llegado días atrás.

Jaime se sobo la mejilla.

—No sabes cuanto me pesa el haberte dejado así, pero era la única forma, de haberte dicho lo que iba a hacer me habrías seguido.

Brienne no dice nada, solo asiente con firmeza.

—¿Y ahora qué?—Se aventura a preguntar la dama de Tarth.—La guerra terminó. No hay juramentos que cumplir. Lady Sansa me ha dejado saber que Tyrion fungirá como mano de la reina así que creo que irás a Casterly Rock a asumir tu deber como Lord.

—No voy a hacer tal cosa.

—¿Por qué Ser Jaime? Creí que volvería a su hogar.

—Mi hogar está donde tu estes.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que lo quiero a mi lado?

Jaime sonríe, a pesar de que siente los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Brienne. Lo que hice fue por amor. ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que llegaría a amar a una persona del modo en que te amo a ti. Merezco el que me odies, pero estoy feliz. Estás a salvo, en tu hogar y aún si no estoy contigo estaré en paz sabiendo que tú estás bien. Pero solo quiero decirte, hacerte entender lo mucho que te amo.

El viejo leon se atreve a ponerse de puntillas, a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de ella y depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Y contra todo pronóstico, la mujer lo abraza y le besa con pasión.

—Júrame que no volverás a dejarme, ni aunque sea por mi propio bien.—Murmura Brienne contra los labios del Lannister.

Jaime sonríe, lo jura por los antiguos dioses, por los siete, por el señor de la Luz y hasta por el dios de muchos rostros. Por primera vez en muchos años es feliz y está en tal estado de delirio que casi pasa por alto una pequeña protuberancia que presiona su estómago.

Se separa de Brienne y de inmediato baja su mirada hasta el vientre de la misma. Ella asiente y lleva la mano izquierda del hombre hasta su torso.

—Si es un niño, quiero llamarlo Galladon y si es una niña, desearía llamarla Joanna.

Jaime sonríe. No sabe si merece la promesa de tener un recien nacido entre sus brazos, al cual podrá darle su apellido y todo el amor que pueda.

De lo que si está seguro es de que vivirá el resto de sus intentado ser digno de él y de la doncella de Tarth.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo fue publicado originalmente en Fanfiction el 10 de Mayo de 2019 bajo otro de mis seudónimos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer c:


End file.
